


Nineteen

by angelsaves



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birthday Smut, Birthday Spanking, Established Relationship, Handcuffs, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 05:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10237304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsaves/pseuds/angelsaves
Summary: Lance is a busy guy, so he's completely surprised when he walks into his room to find his boyfriend and his crush making out on his bed. What, is it his birthday or something?





	

**Author's Note:**

> i started this on my own personal birthday, because why not?

It takes Lance a while to figure out what's going on. In fairness, he's a busy guy, what with the whole Paladin of Voltron thing, and splitting the rest of his time between fucking Hunk, flirting with Allura, and antagonizing Keith. He's been really busy with the last of those, which is why it takes him a while to get back to his room -- where he finds his boyfriend and his crush making out on his bed.

"What," he says, "is it my birthday?" He rubs the back of his neck with one hand and hopes it looks cool and casual.

"Well, actually, yeah," Hunk says, moving his mouth away from Allura's throat. "At least, according to the calendar on Pidge's laptop, it is."

"This is the best present ever," Lance says, clapping his hands. "Wait, this is leading up to a threeway, right? You're not --"

"Oh my _god_ ," Hunk says. He gets up and grabs Lance and kisses him, hard, like he's saying _shut up, you idiot I love a lot_.

"How cruel do you think we are?" Allura asks.

"Well -- I was hoping you were a little bit," Lance admits. It is his space-birthday, after all. "I'd be into that."

Allura smiles, and it goes straight to his dick. "Good," she says. "We have plans for you."

"Yeah," Hunk says, shoving at Lance's pants. "Sexy plans."

"Yes, sexy plans," Allura agrees. "Take off your clothes."

"Okay!" Lnce lets Hunk deal with his pants and strips off his own shirt, tossing it into the corner. Ordinarily, he'd fold it neatly, but a man's got needs, and right now those needs are less _keeping his clothes nice_ and more _finding out what these sexy plans entail_.

Then he strikes a pose, hoping Allura likes what she sees. "Good," she says, tying her hair up like she always does when it's time to get to work. "Now hold your wrists together, like this." She demonstrates, hands in front of her.

"I can do that," Lance says. When he does, shiny manacles pop up around his wrists, like the time Coran yoked them all together to eat. "Oh, cool!"

"Hmm, nice," Hunk says, pressing up against Lance from behind and enfolding him in his arms, stroking the cuffs with one big finger. "These are sure better than the ones we left on Earth."

"You'll have to tell me all about it," Allura says. She touches Lance's fingers lightly. "All right, there, Lance?"

"Heck yeah, Princess!" he says cheerfully. "What's next?"

"This," Hunk says, giving Lance a rough shove towards the bed. He stumbles, and Hunk catches him and throws him the rest of the way. Lance moans -- God, he loves being manhandled -- and lands on his knees and elbows.

"Oh, I think I like him like this." Allura's cool fingers stroke his upturned ass, and he braces himself just in time for her to smack him sharply.

"Thank you, ma'am, may I have another?" he blurts out.

"Oh, I like that, too," she says, and smacks him on the other cheek. "How many would you like, Lance?"

"There's an Earth custom," Hunk says. "One spanking for every year."

"Nineteen," Lance says. "Please!"

Allura laughs. "If you're going to ask so nicely!"

"Count," Hunk says, resting one heavy hand on the back of Lance's neck.

"Three!" Lance sucks in a breath through his teeth -- it landed right on top of the last. "Four!" On and on he counts, until he's shuddering between each smack -- she's _strong_ , holy shit -- and he hits "Nineteen!"

"And one to grow on," Hunk says, when Allura stops.

"Does he need to grow more?" Allura asks wryly, but she slaps his ass one more time anyway.

Lance cries out, the pain right on the edge of too much and just right, and collapses forward onto his face. "Mmph," he says from between his forearms. "Thank you."

"What, you think we're done?" Hunk asks. He hauls Lance up by the shoulders.

"I thought I'd already gotten lucky enough," Lance says, even though his cock is hard and leaking, and all he's touched of Allura is her hands.

"Nah," Hunk says. "Nineteen is a big birthday."

"It's really not," Lance reminds him.

"Well, we'd like it to be," Allura says. "May I kiss you?"

"Sure," Lance says happily, and tilts his face up to hers. Allura kisses like she learned it from a book, but, like, a really good book, with dirty pictures in it -- every movement of her lips and tongue is precise.

Then Hunk turns his head and takes over kissing him, and it's totally different, but also awesome -- familiar, greedy like Hunk only is with Lance, because he knows that everything Lance can give him is his for the taking.

"Mmm," Lance says. "I want -- my mouth --"

It's Allura who gets in front of him, her dress gone now, and offers him her cunt. It's been a while, but Lance gets into the rhythm of it, and Allura helps, pulling his hair to get his tongue where she wants it.

At the same time, Hunk is working his ass open with his big, blunt fingers, and Lance can't help but wriggle back against them. Hunk smacks him, just lightly, where he's already glowingly sore, and Lance yelps against Allura's clit. "Don't rush me, buddy."

Allura pinches his ear. "Focus, Paladin," she says, and this time he moans. God, this is the best birthday ever.

Then Hunk fucks into him, and bottoms out, and it gets even better. Lance tries to concentrate on getting Allura off, and it must work, because all of a sudden she's yanking his hair and gasping out "Oh -- oh -- oh --"

Things get sort of blurry after that, between Hunk nailing his prostate again and again and Allura curving around him on the bed to kiss him. All of his nerves are singing from his birthday spanking, his hands are clenching reflexively in his bonds, and he feels like -- oh, God --

He comes, moaning into Allura's mouth, and Hunk doesn't even pause, slamming into Lance over and over while he's a mess of pleasure. It's _amazing_ , is what it is.

Once Hunk gets off -- he's a stamina kind of guy -- he collapses half on top of Lance, half on top of Allura, and wraps his arms around both of them. "That was fun," he says.

Allura releases Lance's cuffs so he can hug them back. "It was," she agrees.

"It should be my birthday every day," Lance says, delighted.


End file.
